


sleeping star

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Adoring Han Solo, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, No Dialogue, Romance, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses, Tired Leia Organa, no capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: leia was always tired lately.-This is just a quick ficlet based off a tumblr prompt (lazy kisses)! It came out pretty cute so I thought I'd post it here. I hope you're all having a cozy winter with your loved ones <3
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	sleeping star

leia was always tired lately.

there were some benefits to that - while being exhausted would by no means stop her from getting riled up, she was quicker to lose steam and calm down, not having the energy to keep arguing with idiots in the senate past the hour mark. she could be talked into going to sleep at a decent hour more often than usual, and sometimes she dozed off on han’s chest while they were sitting up on the sofa, which he privately thought was one of the best things in his new life.

  
there were some downsides, too. she wasn’t up for a lot of one-on-one time, being either busy or sleepy 90% of the time. she was cranky in the mornings when she had to drag herself out of bed and found it not as easy as it had once been to spring up before Alderaani dawn. but han loved that about her, too, seeing her with bedhead and early-morning panic in her eyes as she scrambled to get ready, even though really she had time to spare.

  
most of all he loved both going to bed at the same time, her curling up against his chest as she began to settle and her breathing evened out. no mistake, han loved her fight and her fire - it was what had attracted him to her in the first place. but he loved her when she was still, too. comfortable, quiet, content. loved knowing she felt safe enough with him there to really, truly relax. he loved stroking her hair once he’d helped her undo her braids, loved the sleepy, imprecise, lazy kisses she gave him all over his adoring face.

  
with her cradled in his arms, sleeping soundly, the stress of the new republic and taking care of her family lifted momentarily from her shoulders - that was a privilege he’d never expected to have, just to hold a bright, burning star as she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! take care of yourself and your loved ones, get some rest, and be generous to others. happy holidays if you celebrate and a gentle winter either way <3


End file.
